Calm before the Storm
by Mahokame
Summary: Sometimes, the best way to stay close to someone you love, is being just a friend. The only problem is love can turn even the sanest person crazy. Lyon and Gray are brothers, Lyon loves Juvia, Juvia loves Gray, but Gray only sees Juvia as a friend. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Notes: I've decided to try writing a Gruvion fic, because I love the complexity of their relationship. This is just a teaser and I don't know if I will continue or not, since I have a lot of stuff going on. I wanted to post it and see peoples thoughts. If people like it I will continue writing, I'd really appreciate it._

* * *

 _Sometimes, the best way to stay close to someone you love_

 _Is being just a friend_

 _Nothing more, nothing less._

The icy winds blew relentlessly between the tall skyscrapers, picking up speed upon reaching the large open land of Central Park. People rushed along the sidewalks hands stuffed in pockets and heads hidden in the tops of their heavy coats like a turtle trying to retreat into its shell. All except one young man who walked along the park in nothing but a blue sweater and dark jeans, feet clad in grey boots to ward off frost covering the streets. Despite his light dress the cold didn't seem to affect him at all. He walked leisurely towards the train station, taking the long way around a giant puddle of grey slush that was built up around the curb. In no rush he seemed to shrug it off when his train left as soon as he reached the platform, while those around him muttered curses at the missed train.

After a packed train ride to Queens he finally got off at the stop he knew so well; knowing just the right train car to take that would bring him to the exit fastest. He picked up speed, taking the steps two at a time eager to reach his destination. The five-minute walk from the station to the ten-story apartment building felt like hours. Running past the green awning he went straight for the elevator, it was quite an old one still have a metal gate and big black buttons bulging out next to the numbers. Pressing the button for the fourth floor a couple times before the elevator creaked into motion giving him an uneasy feeling. Finally reaching door 413, he notices a quick not scribbled out by the door saying, "door bell broken", before he loudly knocks and waits for a response. A minute passes and no answer, he tries again but is stopped half way through when he hears the most heavenly voice coming from the other side of the door.

"One second, Juvia's coming"

He blushes, her voice always managed to put a smile on his face. He hears the lock slide and the door open. Juvia stands there, wavy hair wet and clinging to her neck and shoulders, dressed in only a tank top and short pajama pants; she smiles at him.

"Oh Lyon, Juvia didn't expect you to get here so quickly. Come in, come in. Just give Juvia a second to finish getting dressed," she says, leading him into the living room before walking into her room and closing the door. He blushes again as the thought of Juvia in the shower fills his mind. Shaking his head he quickly looks around the room trying to find something to distract himself with.

Upon noticing a picture on the end table by the couch he picks it up. This wasn't here before. He looks at it only to see a bikini clad Juvia smiling brightly while holding onto Gray although Gray didn't seem too pleased about the moment.

"Do you like it? Erza took it for Juvia during our trip to Miami,"

"Uh yeah, its nice. You look beautiful as always Juvia,"

"Oh stop Lyon. You're making Juvia blush," she says while playfully slapping him on the shoulder.

"How was the trip?"

"It was great. Juvia got to ride on the jet skis with Gray-sama," her voice is full of love and she has the most loving caring smile gracing her face. And with that one sentence he is reminded that she is not his, that her heart belongs to another man and he's destined to spend the rest of his days in the friend zone.

"Next time you should come too Lyon,"

She's hidden her hands in the sleeves of her white hoodie that seems a bit big for her; her sweat pants seems on the large size too, the bottom having to be rolled up so she doesn't drown in it. The red writing of Killington makes it clear where she got it from. She took these clothes from Gray, or worse he gave them to her willingly.

"Have you been there?" he asks, pointing to her hoodie; hoping that Gray never managed to sweep her away for a romantic weekend at our family cabin there.

"Oh no, Gray-sama gave it to Juvia while we were in Miami. Juvia forgot to bring warm clothes and it was chilly one night so Gray-sama let Juvia wear it. Isn't Gray-sama such a gentleman?" she smiles; burying her head in the hoodie lost in the essence that is Gray Fullbuster.

"I would've given you my hoodie," he mutters, but it falls upon deaf ears as Juvia is lost in another daydream about her precious Gray-sama. Hoping to one up Gray, Lyon blurts out, "Why don't we go there this weekend?" He hopes by whisking her away on a romantic winter getaway the love-struck girl might move his affections towards him.

"Really? Will Gray-sama be there?" He knew it would be no easy task to sway Juvia's affections but he was determined.

* * *

The black pickup truck looked out of place driving through the New York City streets. The grey skies gives an ominous feeling of what to expect of the coming weekend. All chances of a romantic weekend are ruined with the three extra guests that came along on the trip.

The excited chattering of Meredy can be heard from the front as Ultear only half listens, focusing on the icy road ahead. In the backseat the final three are squished into the little room it offers. Juvia is sat in the middle trying to get closer to Gray eagerly talks about all the fun they will have. Gray frowns looking out the window, annoyed with her enamored behavior again. Lastly there's Lyon jealously staring at the actions of his two companions.

Gray wasn't supposed to come on the trip, but as soon as Lyon asked Ur if he could use the cabin she insisted she wanted to see both her boys again. Halfway through the week Ur called him again telling him that Ultear would drive them to the cabin and of course wherever Ultear went Meredy followed. That was how a romantic weekend for two turned into a full family affair.

The car quiets down as most of the passengers fall asleep due to the early morning departure. Lyon wakes up to the fresh smell of passing rain, a scent uniquely Juvia. Her head rested on his shoulder and wavy blue locks falling onto her face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Author's Notes: So I decided to continue this and I really appreciate all the reviews, follows, and favorites. Also, as I was writing and planning out the future of this story I decided I would be bringing up the rating. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short._

 _Skating for snowboarding is when you strap your front foot into the bindings and use your back foot to push off. Also, slope difficulty goes by color green is the easiest, blue is intermediate and black diamond and double diamond are the most difficult. I hope you all enjoy and look forward to hearing your thoughts._

* * *

"Can Gray-sama teach Juvia how to snowboard?"

The sun reflected off the fresh powder. Snow from the night before led to perfect conditions that were not always seen during Vermont's cold icy winters.

"Uh…maybe for a little bit, but I don't wanna spend all day on the bunny slope,"

" Oh, Gray-sama is so kind!" Juvia jumps to hug Gray slipping slightly, but he steadied her- almost looking like he was hugging her back.

Lyon frowns, jealous of the interaction between the two. "Bastard doesn't realize how lucky he is," he mutters.

"If you want I can teach Juvia so you're not stuck here," Lyon flashes a cheeky grin.

"Oh thanks, that'd be great. We'll hang out later Juvia. See ya!"

Gray straps his front foot into the binding before skating off towards the lift.

"Ok, let's get started!" Lyon notices Juvia pouting as she looks at Gray's fleeting form. "Don't worry Juvia. He's just been waiting all year to hit the slopes again. If we spend all day practicing then tomorrow we can all go together. Maybe we can even get you to a blue slope!"

"Yes! Juvia will work hard and then tomorrow go on the big slopes with Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted with renewed energy. Even though he was left out of the picture Lyon was happy to see Juvia smile again.

* * *

"Juvia is so sore,"

Juvia takes off her snowboard boots to rub her feet.

"I see Lyon is working you hard. The first times the hardest but you'll get used to it," Gray said while taking off his goggles, hat and gloves.

"Yes, Juvia is working very hard so she can snowboard tomorrow with Gray-sama on the harder slopes,"

"I'm sure you can do it. You've always been so talented,"

"Gray-sama is too kind," Juvia said, her face turning bright red at Gray's complement.

"Hey Gray, how'd it go? Juvia and I have been working hard so we can go together tomorrow. With her progress maybe we can even get to the blues tomorrow," Lyon returns caring a tray full of caramade franks and fries. "We'll be trying the lift after this."

"Really? I'll go with you for that if you want,"

"Juvia would love to go on her first lift with Gray-sama," Juvia said before going off into her own fantasy world. Lyon frowns, once again having his special time with Juvia ruined by Gray.

* * *

Juvia struggles to balance as she tries to skate in the small area for lining up for the lift. Gray steadies her by putting his hands on her shoulders.

"I've got you. It's a bit hard, but you'll get the hang of it," Gray whispers to Juvia.

As they're right in front of the lift Juvia slips accidently pushing Lyon out of the way and dragging Gray with her to the loading area.

Lyon glares at the departing lift carrying off his brother and crush. "Of course. I'm just not meant to succeed am I?" Lyon mutters at the sky.

"Sorry Lyon. Just happened you know," Gray shouts back at Lyon from his lift.

"Sure you are," Lyon mutters, getting on the lift behind Juvia and Gray.

"You ready Juvia?"

"With Gray-sama Juvia will always be ready," Juvia leans on Gray but he pushes her off slightly trying to get his space back.

"Juvia has been wondering, it seems like both Gray-sama and Lyon are dressed much warmer then usual,"

"Yeah, it's a bit of a bother, but its just because its waterproof and with the sharp edges of the board its not really good to grab at it without gloves," Gray complains.

"Ok we're almost to the top," Gray said, pushing up the safety bar. "You'll need to turn your body slightly so the board faces forward once you're out of the way of the lift we're going to the right and we'll set up you're bindings there,"

Juvia expertly handles getting off the lift and sits down once she's far enough from the lift to do her bindings.

"That was great. I knew you had it in you," Gray bends down slightly to strap in his back foot, being practiced enough that he no longer had to sit down.

"It's so beautiful," Juvia looks at the hill below. The white of the snow only interrupted by the poles of the lift far off to the side and the speeding dots of the distant skiers and snowboarders.

"Yeah. I always feel most at peace here," Gray smiles at Juvia offering his hands to help her up. "Now show me what you've got,"

Gray and Juvia make their way down the slope completely forgetting that Lyon was ever with them. Meanwhile, Lyon was stuck under an inexperienced skier as he watched Gray and Juvia leave him behind.

* * *

Lyon, Gray, and Juvia make their way back to the cabin before the rest of the girls exhausted from a long day of snowboarding.

"You were great Juvia, we'll definitely be able to hit the blues tomorrow,"

"Thank you Lyon. Juvia had two great teachers, but now Juvia needs a nice long bath,"

While Juvia is in the bath Gray and Lyon take quick showers in the upstairs bathroom before changing into sweatpants and t-shirts before going back down stairs to watch TV.

Gray goes to the kitchen to grab some snacks and drinks. Hearing the bathroom door opens he looks over to see Juvia in only a towel that barely covers her body. Her wet hair dripping down her body, and Gray follows a droplet that makes its way down her smooth neck, past her collarbone and sliding down to the valley between her breasts that were nearly spilling out from the towel.

The sound of a can of soda hitting the floor breaks him from his reverie and causes Juvia to look his way. "Oh sorry, Juvia forgot her clothes upstairs," she said before quickly rushing upstairs before Gray can say anything.

He picks up the can, grabs the rest of the snacks before heading back to the TV. Gray gives the dropped soda can hoping the exploding can could distract him from the erotic thoughts that take over his mind. Before sitting again he snatches the pillow from the couch placing it on his lap to hide his arousal.

"What the fuck?" Lyon screams as the soda sprays into his face. "Ugh and I just showered. Fuck you Gray!" Lyon heads up to change his shirt and wash the soda off.

However, the comical scene did nothing to distract Gray as the sensual thoughts refused to leave his mind and arousal would not go down. "Well fuck," he mutters.


End file.
